Second Wind
by Gecko Osco
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot I wrote for all the readers who reviewed for Trust...fluffy goodness all around!


**A/N: **Hey y'all! I was so happy when I read all the positive reviews, that I decided to write you guys a special gift as a thank you! This idea just kind of came to me when I was at practice yesterday morning, and I thought it was cute…so, enjoy!

88888888888888

**Second Wind**

Freedom.

That was the feeling that swept over the youth as he ran around the compound of the huge Titan Tower. It didn't matter to him that he had lost feeling in his legs, or that is lungs felt as if they were on fire; all he cared about was not stopping. He just kept running, losing himself in the rhythmic measure of his breath and footfalls for a total of two hours in the real world. After this extensive span of time, the young man finally stopped his legs, and glancing at his watch, decided it was probably best to stop before he hurt himself. The whipping wind had left his face pink and sore, and his dark black hair sticking out at odd angles due to sweat, giving him a cute disheveled look, but no one was around to notice that due to the hour of day it was. He turned around and walked back towards his home, his Tower, his gazing slipping from the ground and focusing on the lush surrounding of Titan island.

True, the Tower didn't always have such expansive greenery, but that all changed when a certain red-head lamented to her ebony-haired leader about how much nicer it was to be in Jump City park than on their island. The young princess had always felt more at ease surrounded by flowers, trees, and other forms of vegetation, for they had been a luxury in her palace as a child; so she was quite disappointed when her new home was as deprived of those things as her home planet.

But, all it took was one time for her to ask, and the reclusive leader of the Titans made it a top priority to make sure there was a park-like atmosphere on the Titan's isle, the Tower now surrounded by trees, blossoms, and the chirping of sparrows.

It all made him pretty uncomfortable to be honest.

It's not that he didn't like the garden aura, he just didn't think anything this pure could exist, well, aside from one thing, but he certainly wasn't going to admit that. She actually was what the scenery reminded him of, and maybe that's why he didn't feel comfortable being here any other time. All he could think about was the beautiful alien, and it was driving him insane! Whenever he passed a red flower, he thought how it reflected her ruby hair. Whenever he ran by a cluster of vibrant leaves, he thought of how much her emerald eyes resembled them. Whenever he espied an innocent looking clearing, he couldn't help but think anything but innocent thoughts about what he could do if he had the courage to act on his thoughts.

Yes, he knew it was bordering on a major problem, his infatuation with his teammate, but he couldn't help himself.

So, he ran there to occupy his mind. He ran forever to keep his mind blank for a spare moment, just enough to convince himself he didn't feel anything for Starfire, just enough time to convince himself he was lying.

He heaved a sigh, winded as he was, and headed back towards the Tower, back towards a problem he didn't know how to solve.

8888888888888

" Please friends," a way too perky girl said during the early meal of breakfast. " Where is Robin? I have not yet seen him, and am becoming distressed I cannot locate him."

The alien was met with two tired, annoyed gazes as both Raven and Beastboy focused on trying to block her out. Raven, being the person she is, simply didn't feel like playing matchmaker this morning, and Beastboy was all together way to exhausted to care about anything but getting tofu into his system.

" He's probably running outside Star," Cyborg answered the young woman as he dug into his huge mountain of waffles. " He loses track of time when he gets going for a while. I'm sure he'll turn up here soon…he hasn't briefed us on any villains yet anyway."

Beastboy snickered out loud at Cyborg's jibe at their too serious leader, and before long they both were in guffaws. Raven simply rolled her eyes at the two boys, and Starfire scowled at them, clearly showing she did not find their joke amusing.

" I do not think you should be poking the fun at Robin like that," the alien princess said angrily. " He would not be delighted to hear these things."

As if to exaggerate her point, Robin came bursting into the common room just then, and headed straight towards the refrigerator for some water. Both Cyborg and Beastboy silenced their laughs with their hands, still leaking out muffled giggles, and slinked off to the couch to begin their personal vendetta of determining just whom is the better gamer.

Raven took one look at Robin, and decided to leave the room before she wanted to take a shower herself for no reason saying, " I'll be in my room," and leaving without another word.

Robin looked up from his water to see that only Starfire remained near him, and he instantly regretted not stopping by his room to at least try to wash up. He didn't think anyone would be up at…oh, it was now eight am…that explained a great deal.

' Great,' he thought to himself as he stared at Starfire. ' Not only do you look like you've been running for two hours in front of this beautiful girl, you probably smell like it too. Why didn't I stop by room, why? Am I just so incredibly moronic that I can't even think to make myself presentable? Wait…I shouldn't even care! Snap out of it! I have to stop thinking like this, I have to! Why is this so hard for me? Okay, just take a deep breath and…Stop staring! Fantastic Robin, now you look like crap, smell like crap, and can't stop staring at her. ARGGGG! What is wrong with me!

" Um, friend Robin?" Starfire asked after he continued to just stare at her. " Are you well? You have been viewing me for an extensive period of time, and I am starting to get the freaked out sensation."

" Sorry Star," Robin said as he snapped himself out of his inner tirade and ran a hand through his tousled locks sheepishly. " I just kind of blanked out there for a minute. I uh, had some things on my mind."

She smiled a radiant smile towards him and let out a beautiful laugh that sent shivers down his spine. " You seem to be very distracted lately Robin! Are you sure that you are undamaged?"

" Yea Star, I'm sure," Robin said with a smile as he started to head out towards the hallway and head towards his room. He waited for her, inviting her to accompany him, and they both headed through the narrow halls towards the rooms.

They both walked in silence, simply reveling in each other's company, heading towards Starfire's room now first, when she piped up, " You do look very fatigued Robin. Are you sure you wish to continue training so early in the mornings before the day begins? Surely it is not needed, you look to be in fine shape to me."

Neither noticed the other one blush at this last comment, one for saying the comment, and the other for her noticing his physical qualities.

" No," Robin began, looking down to hide the redness on his face. " I guess I really don't have to. But, it helps me relax. When I'm running, I forget about all my frustrations, feelings, and problems; I find all I can focus on is my breathing and the fall of my feet. It kind of jolts my brain awake and prepares me for any threat we may have to deal with during the day."

" Oh," Starfire answered as the rounded a corner to the hallway her room resided. " Perhaps I can join you tomorrow morning yes? I would like to experience this feeling you receive while 'running the jog'?"

" Uh sure," Robin said shakily as he stopped in front of Starfire's room. " I get up really early though."

" That is all right."

" I, uh, also end up losing track of time."

" Then I should most definitely accompany you so you do not lose your time yes?"

" I, uh, I…sigh…meet me outside the Tower at six tomorrow morning then Star, and be sure to wear running shoes, not your boots."

Beaming she gave him an enthusiastic nod and retreated into her quarters, leaving Robin in the hallway with his thoughts, as he turned around and headed back in the direction of his room.

As he entered his dark space, he contemplated whether he should be dreading the pending morning, or looking forward to it.

8888888888888

The sun was not quite out yet as Robin waited for Starfire the next morning, clad in a pair of basketball shorts, and a sleeveless shirt, which accentuated his arm strength. He also had his mask over his eyes this morning, which was something that he usually didn't do until after his run was finished. He had already stretched out, and was now leaning against the frame of the Tower, trying to focus on something other than how cold he was, it still being February and all.

As he suppressed another shiver, he saw the door to the Tower open, and a very sleepy looking Starfire walk out. She was wearing a small, white tank that exposed her midriff, and light blue Sofee shorts. Her red hair was pulled back in a simple pony-tail, with a few unruly tendrils falling all around her face, and her eyes seem to brighten at the sight of Robin.

Robin, unable to take his eyes away from the stunning girl standing before him, said in a strangled voice, " Aren't you a little cold Star?"

" No Robin," she answered with a shake of her head. " My body reacts differently to the elements than yours, I am not yet cold."

" Okay," Robin said, raising his hands in submission. " If you say so." He then started to walk towards the expanse of greenery around the Tower, and saw Starfire clap her hands in glee when she realized that they would be exercising through the gardens.

" Oh," she let out in a happy cry. " I am truly excited to run the jog with you Robin! Tell me, what exactly is this I will be doing?"

Robin stopped, turned around, and looked straight in her eyes and said with a smirk, " You have no idea what to do, do you? Well, I can't blame you, I mean you can fly after all. We are going to do what I do when I'm chasing down a thief Star, running."

" Do you reference the fast movement of walking that occurs when you wish to hurry somewhere?" Starfire asked innocently.

" Yes Star," Robin said with a laugh as he looked at the shocked expression on her face. " That is what we're doing this morning. Just mimic what I do, and you should get the hang of it pretty easily."

Nodding her head determinedly, now motivated to master this new movement as well as Robin did, she started to shift her legs in the same way Robin did, emulating his steps and strides as they started down the trail through the trees and bushes. They ran past many bushes, blossoms, and clearings for what seemed to be forever to the redheaded girl, but her amazement at the beauty of her surroundings distracted her from her shortcoming breath. That is, until her and Robin started up a grassy hill and she felt her legs burning as they churned upwards. She felt embarrassed, for there was no doubt that she was in peak physical condition, that she was having such a arduous time in running up the teeny-tiny hill. Especially in front of Robin, who seemed to have no problem whatsoever.

When the pair finally reached the summit, Robin stopped, implying that they were to take a respite, something that Starfire sorely needed at the moment.

" Oh my Robin," she wheezed out as she took a seat on a nearby stone. " I was unaware at how grueling this running is! I am most out of breath, which is perplexing for I am in much better condition than this I thought."

" Star," Robin let out with a laugh, not winded in the least bit. " Don't worry, you are! This is just a different kind of exercising, something that doesn't seem all that hard, but really is. It's pretty intense for the first couple of weeks, but it gets better I swear. Now, you have to get up, or else your muscles will cramp up, and you'll be pretty sore tomorrow, I mean, you'll be sore, but worse…if that made any sense."

" I understand Robin," Starfire answered as she was pulled to her feet by Robin's strong grip. " But, will they look disfigured if they are this 'sore' you speak of? I am unfamiliar with this word, is it not an unsightly blemish which covers the skin when one is sick? If you acquire those from running, I do not wish to continue these routines."

Robin smiled at her for a minute, and then barked out a laugh, choking out, " No Star, you won't bet sores on your legs. Your muscles will just be a little…um…hurt for a bit. If you're worried about it, we can just do some stretches to get the kinks out before we head back."

'Kinks?' Starfire thought to herself as she watched Robin look around for a taller rock to stretch with. ' What are these kinks of which he speaks of?' She let her mind ponder that query for a moment, but let it go as she saw Robin motioning her to mimic his movements. He looked away and started to look back towards the Tower.

" Robin," she said innocently as she swung her leg on top of a large rock. " Do I merely lean forward to 'feel the burn' as Cyborg calls it? Can you assist me, I do not believe I can stay in this position without falling over!"

As Robin looked back over, he swallowed nervously as he saw the position that Starfire was in. He couldn't help but look at her sculpted, long legs, which were in great view due to the length of her shorts. He shakily nodded his head, and guided the alien princess in the hamstring stretch. He was so close to her, he could smell the scent of her ruby locks, which had a faint smell of lavender. He felt a thrill go up his spine as he felt her lean back into him as she straightened up, her silky arms sliding through his hands until said hands rested at her wrists. Their faces were close now, close enough that if just one of them leaned forward, their noses would touch, and Robin felt that thrill replaced with fear that he did not know how to quell. So he quickly let go of her wrists, and let her lower her leg to the ground, turning his red face away in a way that he could not see her crestfallen expression.

Shaking off her sad façade, Starfire put on another innocent face, determined to accomplish what she set out to do. " I thank you Robin," she said with a smile in his direction, compelling him to glance in her direction. " I hope I do not contract these 'kinks' of which you spoke of now! Now, we must head back yes? Oh, I am afraid that I will not have enough stamina to make it all the way without stopping. What do you do when you are the 'worn-out'?"

Smiling, he replied, " Well Star, I get 'the worn out' feeling, but I have kind of developed a second wind so to speak that pushes me past that feeling. You'll get it too, if you just work at it some more."

" And Robin," Starfire said demurely as she closed the distance between them once more. " Just what does one feel when they are the worn out?"

" Uhhh," Robin said as he felt Starfire lace her hand through his, his mind being sent through a whirlwind. " You first get kind of light-headed…what are yo-"

"Yes," she murmured as she ran her other hand down his spine. " And then?"

" Um…" he stammered back in reply, as his vision became hazy. " You, well I, or people, get kind of dizzy, and start to feel…wobbly."

" Yes," Starfire said, now so close to Robin that she could hear the raggedness of his breath. " Is that all of the symptoms?"

"N-No," Robin choked out as he felt his heart kind of leap into his throat. " Then you become breathless, and start to feel your chest cramping up. Starfire, what is goin-"

" Shh," she whispered to the apprehensive youth. " I believe that you are experiencing some of the symptoms at this very moment, and I as well. I wish to gain this 'second wind' at this instant, so we must find a way to push past this feeling yes?"

Mutely, Robin nodded his head.

Before he could respond, he felt soft, warm lips press against his own as a hand traveled back up his spine and through his hair. The shock of the girl of his dreams kissing him lasted for a second or two before he started to ardently respond, his one arm snaking about her slender waist to pull her closer and the other reaching up behind her neck to deepen the kiss. The couple continued with this for quite some time, lips, tongues, hands all exploring, until they became so out of breath they pulled apart.

Robin slowly opened his eyes, and gave her a shy grin, looking up at the brightening horizon and saying, " The sun is rising Star."

" Yes," she said as she started to open her own eyes and look over at the lightened sky. " And I believe it will be a most wonderful day."

Robin looked straight into her large, glittering emerald eyes, which were dancing with joy and said breathlessly, " I've wanted to do that for a long time."

She simply smiled and gave him another quick kiss before she said, " I thank you Robin, for I do believe I have gained this 'second wind' of which you spoke of! Now, are you ready to head back towards the Tower, for the meal of breakfast will be commencing soon, and I am quite starved!"

He gave her a sly grin and said, " What if you're out of breath when we get back Star? You may not have gained your second wind yet you know, it took me much longer."

" Well," she countered back with a smoldering look in her gemstone eyes. " I guess we'll just have to test that out, and if I should receive these symptoms once more, I believe you know how to remedy them yes?"

" Yea," he said as he grabbed her hand, brought it to his mouth, and kissed it. " I guess I do. But, don't think I'll let you just half it in now Princess. You're going to have to earn it."

" Then I'll just have to beat you then, won't I?" the red-haired girl retorted with a playful grin, sprinting off back towards the large T-Tower, a raven locked boy sprinting after her, dedicated to not ever losing sight of the girl he so desperately cared for again.

88888888888888

**A/N: **Finished! I just thought that was so cute when I envisioned it in my mind after practice! That was for all y'all you said you wanted some new material, so I thank you all with this fluffy little one-shot.

Love is in the works as you read this, and I should have the first chapter up within a fortnight (two weeks for those who didn't know), so just hang tight for a little bit guys!

Oh, and by the bye, I wanted to give a little publicity to a not-so-well reviewed author whom I really enjoy reading! I don't know if she/he updates at a weird time or what, but I encourage anyone here to read some of Bloody Angel X's works….because they really rock! So, BAX, I hope you get some nice reviews now!

Thanx again to everyone who loved/read Trust, this one is for you guys!

Osco


End file.
